


Suckerpunch

by canistakahari



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruises, M/M, Manhandling, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s just something about Bones that makes Jim want to <i>contain</i> him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suckerpunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [affectingly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectingly/gifts).



There’s just something about Bones that makes Jim want to  _contain_  him.   
  
He squirms and fidgets during sex; rolls over and restlessly shifts from one position to the next, ducking out of the way of kisses to focus his attentive tongue on Jim’s clavicle or the dip of his spine; pulling and tugging in Jim’s grip, making Jim  _work_  for it.   
  
Jim decides to be proactive.  
  
And when he wraps his hands around Bones’s wrists and pins them to the mattress above his head, Bones makes a noise like he’s been wounded, a low, agonized mewl that curls right around Jim’s balls and squeezes, stoking his arousal and thickening his cock.   
  
“Okay?” Jim whispers, mouthing wetly at Bones’s throat and sucking deep, purpling bruises into his flushed skin.   
  
Bones seems abruptly incapable of speech, eyes gone wide and pupils blown open; instead of attempting to formulate a verbal reply he nods hurriedly and immediately bucks his hips, a half-hearted struggle that seems designed purely to encourage Jim to manhandle him further.   
  
So Jim does, working a knee between Bones’s thighs and letting gravity press all the angles of their bodies together like puzzle pieces. And that’s when Bones hooks an ankle around Jim’s hip and rolls them, bodily, across the rumpled mattress. Jim still ends up on top, straddling Bones’s hips. He uses their momentum to twist Bones’s arm up behind his back, leaning into him with enough force to make Bones wheeze.   
  
“Good?” he asks, watching as Bones tries to lever himself up with his free hand. Jim lets him scrabble around for a moment, admiring the clench and strain of the strong muscles in his shoulders, before he grabs his other wrist and twists that arm back as well, pressing both his trapped hands into his back. “Good?” he repeats firmly.   
  
“Yes,” rasps Bones, his hips working helplessly into the mattress. “God, Jim,  _yes_.”  
  
Jim curls over him until his lips can brush the delicate shell of Bones’s ear and then he traces the curve with his tongue. “Now be a good boy and stay still while I fuck you stupid.”  
  
Bones lets out a rough chuckle, thick with arousal, and then moans raggedly when Jim arches his hips, grinding his erection into the lush swell of Bones’s ass.   
  
“Let’s just see you try’n  _keep_  me still.”  
  
Jim grins. “You’re on.”


End file.
